1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable band saws that have a saw band driven by an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-300819 teaches a known portable band saw that may include a pair of drive wheels respectively rotatably supported on right and left end portions of a housing, a saw band extending between the drive wheels, an electric motor disposed within the upper portion of the housing in the central position with respect to right and left directions, and a light illuminating a region where the saw band intersects with a workpiece.
Known portable band saws may also use an external power source or a battery as a power source in this kind of power tool.
The use of the battery may improve the portability of the band saw. However, there has been a problem that the weight of the battery may adversely affect the operability of the band saw.